


[Podfic] Catching Up

by Literarion



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Ineffable Wives (Good Omens), Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Porn with Feelings, SLAPS CROWLEY, Semi-public sexual touching, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, and sometimes Crowley is the smooth talking serpent of Eden, no pronouns for either of them so picture whichever you prefer, sometimes Crowley stumbles on every consonant in the english language, this bad demon can fit so many headcanons, with this Effort at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: I would start by lying beside you, close enough to touch. I would do nothing for a while except run my hand up and down your arm, slowly, trying to make goosebumps rise on your wet skin. Hmm, yes, that’s a good place to start, isn’t it?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Catching Up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Catching up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904546) by [chamyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamyl/pseuds/chamyl). 



#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Catching-Up-e9tuu3)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/catching-up)


End file.
